The clique is going international!
by lykomigosh23
Summary: dylans from dublin,claires from france,massies from england,kristens from italy and alicias from spain, put these grls into OCDBriarwood boardingschook prep and u ge alot of drama,romance and humor!r&r NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry if I offended any one in any way shape or form with my last story!! Dylan is from Dublin, Claire's from France, Kristen's from Italy, Alicia's from Spain, and Massie's from England, what would happen if you stick them in OCD/Briarwood prep?**

Massie Block (age: 14) - Moved to England when she was 10 and is now back, and looking for revenge…

Kristen Gregory- (age:14) just moved from Italy on a soccer scholarship, knows decent English, and is living with her aunt and uncle while her parents start saving money to come here and live with her.

Dylan Marvil- age: 14- Is moving from Dublin, hoping her mothers talk show will get better ratings here than it did back home.

Alicia Rivera (14) - knows English, just moved here with her parents and sisters, and is ready to climb to the top of the social scene!

Clair Lyons (14) - her father scent her from France to live with her mother in Westchester, knows English quite well, and is hoping things will get better that they were back home…

Boys:

Cam fisher (14) - has lived here in Westchester all his life, and is waiting for some action (aka cat fights ect.)

Derek Harrington (14) – moved here when he was 5 from Italy, and is an expert in English.

Josh Polvert (14) – Just hooked up with Katrina Washington, only one problem she seems to be canceling their dates left and right…

Other:

Katrina Washington (14) – is at the top of the social scene at OCD boarding school prep. And is dating Josh, for now…

Jill Evans (14) - is Katrina's best friend, now with things starting to heat up who will Jill choose??

Other stuff to know:

OCD is boarding school prep, and is split into two sections- Briarwood wing, where all of the boys are, and Octavian Country where all of the girls are. The only times the boys and the girls are together are in school dances, weekends, and after school hours on campus/dorms

Girls are not allowed in boys dorms after 7:30 and vise versa, each dorm has a 25 year old advisor who makes sure all rules are followed

Any person who is found with drugs/alcohol is kicked out off of grounds, any one who is pregnant is kicked out, people who are caught in fights/ or vandalism is suspended, suspension time depends on violation.

Dress code

Girls:

Skirts must be 8 fingers above the knee or lower.

Shirts MUST cover midriff (must cover stomach.), if strapless must wear shrug over shirt or tank under.

Heels: 2 inches at the most any higher and you will be given a pair of shoes to wear.

Shorts must be no shorter than 10 figures above knee.

Any violation, you will be given shirt/skirt/shorts to wear.

Boys:

Must wear shirt, no inappropriate pictures or phrases

Note: none of the characters know each other except boys, the boys all know eachother.

**A/n- HI EVERY ONE! I am sorry if in my last story (which I deleted) I offended any one in any way shape or form!!!**

**I thank you all for taking time out of your day/night for reading and/or reviewing! If you have any title ideas, please help!!**

**Please review!!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER RULES AND/OR IDEAS ALL ARE WELCOME!! **

**-lykomigosh23******


	2. Clique on the plane

Chapter 1 

**_Ok here is the first chapter!! i hope you like it!! I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE BOOKS!_**

Massie Block sat in her 1st class seat on the plane. She was finally returning after 4 years away. She had changed a lot, she now had caramel highlights in her brown hair, and her amber eyes stood out. She had a light English accent, and filled out more. _Just wait Westchester, I'm back and I'm ready…_

On the 3rd class section of the plane Kristen Gregory looked through her bag: 1 soccer ball 15 pairs of pants, 10 shirts, 1 pair of cleats, and 1 pair of sneakers.

Kristen's family wasn't exactly rich, so she only packed what she could in her duffle bag. She was going to live with her Aunt Maryann and her Uncle Randy with her cousins Celeste and Alex. Alex was 17 and Celeste was her age, her parents showed her a picture of Celeste, she had natural dark brown almost black hair, big beautiful brown eyes lined by natural thick eye lashes. She wore a pair of juicy couture glasses, a navy blue Hollister shirt and a Ralf Lauren jean skirt that was about 4-6 fingers above the knees. She wasn't the skinniest girl, but she had nicely shaped legs and a full chest. Her cousin Alex had natural black hair and bright hazel eyes, he had naturally pale skin but it worked for him. He wore a black green day t-shirt and a pair of jeans with vans. _Oh please let me keep my scholarship!_ Kristen prayed.

Dylan Marvil sighed, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Mum why do we need to move to this god damn city!" she said with a light Irish accent

"Because my talk show The Daily Grind will get better ratings!" Her mom said with a perfect American accent.

Dylan huffed and looked out the window. Her and her mom were moving to Westchester, Dylan wanted to stay home in Dublin, but no her mom wouldn't let her live alone.

On another section of the plane Alicia (A-lee-sha) Rivera re-applied her red lipstick to her full lips and smiled a bright no braces needed smile.

"Alicia, come see this!" Her mom said with a thick Spanish accent pronouncing her name A-lee-cia.

"Sì mama!" Alicia said in Spanish

Claire Lyons sat in her middle class seat, brushing a piece of her natural white blonde hair behind her ear.

"Les choses d'espoir d'Oh i seront meilleures ici avec la mere." (1) She said in French.

**Ok so sorry for the short chapter!! This is just kinda lyk a filler chapter,**

**(1)Oh I hope things will be better here with mother**

**That is what Claire says, I got the translation from on the home page look for other languages and there is a translator, its really cool, you can translate any language into English and English into any language!!! I wont update until I have 5 reviews**

**-lykomigosh23**


	3. the clique in westchester!

Kristen starred at her aunt and her family. Apparently the pictures she got were from 10 years ago. Celeste was 23 and Alex was 27. Both were standing in front of her.

"What is today?" Kristen said with a little difficulty.

"Festa del papà." Celeste answered in perfect Italian(1)

"Grazie."(2)

"Prego!"(3)

"Come va?"(4)

"Così, così."(5)

"Back at last…" Massie whispered, looking around

"Massie?"

Massie turned around to see Isaac, her driver standing there in a black suit, with the leather gloves she gave him for Christmas on.

"Isaac, can we go home now?" Massie asked

"Sure Mass."

"THANK YOU!!!" She squealed hugging him, them abruptly letting go, flatting out her jean skirt, and walked into her black range rover.

Massie's Parents came over the month before so they could get things ready for her, and her black pug bean.

Massie walked slowly up the gravel driveway that led to her house. She examined everything like it was her first time here, that's when her mother opened the door, ran down the steps and hugged Massie.

"Oh Mass I missed you so much!" her mother said when Mr. Block came out and hugged her too.

Dylan looked around, and saw her mother motioning for her to get into a taxi.

"Ew." Dylan mumbled under her breath, slowly approaching the cab

"Dylan hurry up!"

"Yes mum." Dylan obediently said

After the cab dropped them off in front of a two story, light green house. Dylan and her mom got out, and walked in.

"This is so small!!" Dylan huffed

"Dylan please stop complaining, if my show makes it big, we will have a bigger house."

"Then I hope your show makes it big." Dylan said walking up to her bedroom, which was a beautiful mint green color.

Alicia walked into her huge mansion.

"Finally!" She said in a perfect English accent she had been working on during the plane ride here.

"Yes, we are finally away." Her dad said

**Hey people!!!**

**I am soooo sorry for the short chapter and the long wait!!**

**My world was just so jammed with school!!!!!!! **

**Please review!!!!**

**Ok the conversation with Kristen and Celeste goes like this"**

**(1) fathers day(Celeste)**

**(2) Thank you,(Kristen)**

**(3) Your welcome(Celeste)**

**(4) How are you feeling(Celeste)**

**(5) So, so(Kristen)**

**-lykomigosh23******


	4. Mass and leesh meet at last!

The clique goes international ch 4

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!! I DO NOT OWN THE CLUQUE STORIES!!

* * *

**

WITH MASSIE, NO ONES POV

Massie sat on her bed (her room looks exactly like it does in the book)

"Hey mom, can I go out to the mall?" Massie called to her mother

"Sure Mass, go get ready and Isaac will drive you!" Her mom called back up to Massie.

WITH ALICIA, ALICIA POV

I sighed, and ran my hand through my glossy black hair.

"Hey dad, can I go to the mall?" I asked coming to the top of the stairs so I could hear him.

"Sure Alicia, I will drop you off now!" He called back up.

I sighed; I wonder when our driver will be hired.

AT THE MALL NO ONES POV

Massie was just walking out of American Eagle, when she walked right into a girl with long black hair, and dark eyes.

"Hey!" Massie said

"Sorry!" Alicia said, somewhat sarcastic, and started to help Massie pick up her fallen bags

"I'm Alicia." Alicia introduced her self.

"I'm Massie, I need to go now, do you have a screen name?" Alicia asked Massie

"Yeah, do you want it?"

"Sure."

"Its Massakur, what is yours?"

"holagirl."

"Cool, well I got to go, I'll talk to you later!"

Just before Massie got into her range rover, she turned and waved to Alicia.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND THE LONG WAIT!**

**My week has been so busy! I am so sorry!!**

**-lykomigosh23******


	5. C&C in the park

Chapter five: C&C in the park.

* * *

WITH CLAIRE, CLAIRE POV

"CLAIRE COME DOWN HERE!"

I sighed, and went to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked

"Come down, its time for dinner!" my mom said to me

I went down the stairs, to see a simple dinner of chicken, rice, and mixed veggies on the table, but there was one thing wrong, there were three place settings, but there were only two people, my mom and I…

"CHRISTINA COME DOWN!" my mom yelled.

Then a little girl that looked to be around the age of 4 came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" The little girl asked _my _mother.

"_Mommy?" _I said looking at her, raising my eyebrows

"Claire it's not what you think!" My mom said, putting one arm around Christina.

"Whatever!" I said I could feel my chest tighten. Who is this girl? I mean I know I have a little brother Todd, but he is still with father…and I know that mom and dad didn't have any more kids…

"Mom…who…how…when… I can't believe this!"

I ran out the door, and didn't look back until I was in some park far away from my house, and let the tears cascade down my face.

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned around and narrowly dodged a soccer ball that was heading straight for my head.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked.

"You ok?"

I turned to see a guy who looked my age, with shaggy black hair and two different colored eyes, one green and one blue.

"I-I'm fine." I said turning away to hide the tears, but he unfortunately caught me, and turned my so I was facing him.

"You don't look ok." He said to me.

"I'm fine, I just got into an argument with my mom, I'll be fine." I lied

"Ok, I'm Cam by the way."

"I'm Claire, I just moved here."

"Cool, where did you move from?"

"I move here from France."

"Cool, hey you have a screen name?"

"Yeah…why?" I asked skeptically

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea! I need to go but maybe we can chat some time, what's your phone number?"

"My IM is clairebear, and my phone number is 954-899-2354."

"Cool, is that your cell number?"

"No, I don't…have…a cell phone." I said blushing.

"Oh, so I am guessing that is your house number?"

"Yeah, well I should be getting home and try to make amends with my mom, I'll see you later Cam!" I said walking away.

CAMS POV

"Dude, you get the soccer ball?" My best friend Derek asked me

"Yeah, I got it!" I answered

"Dude who were you talking to?"

"A girl named Claire, who nearly got hit in the head by our soccer ball." I said

"Is she ok, did you get her number, or screen name?" My other friend Kemp asked me.

I laughed and said, "She's ok, and yes I got both dude."

CLAIRES POV

I snuck in the house; it was 6:30pm,

"CLAIRE LYONS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I turned to see my mother standing there, hands on her hips.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!?YOU NEVER CARED TO TELL US ABOUT CHRISTINA OR WHAT EVER THAT THINGS NAME IS, NEVER DECIDED TO TELL US ABOUT GEORGE, AND NEVER TOLD US ABOUT COMING HERE OR THE DIVORCE PAPERS!" I yelled.

My parents got a divorce last year, and didn't start to fight until two years ago, when my mom started to talk to her business partner George and said she was going out to discuss work with him, but just decided to oh I don't know…cheat on my dad and become a complete…

"CLAIRE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"NO!"

I Ran up stairs to my bedroom, and locked the door.

RING RING

The phone was ringing, I picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Claire home"

"This is Claire…who is this?"

"Cam."

"Oh hey Cam, what's up?"

"Nothing, my friends were just going out to get some pizza, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Um, sure, but can you pick me up, cause I have no clue where to go, it was purely by chance that I ended up at that park I was in."

"Sure, what's your address?"

I gave him my address, and changed into a pair of light denim jeans, and a blue t-shirt that really brought out my eyes, and a pair of black converses, I let my blonde hair down, and brushed it out.

I snuck into the kitchen, and out the door to wait for Cam.

5 minutes later I saw some one walking toward my house.

"Claire, is that you?"

"Hey, Cam is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, let's go."

I got up, and walked with him, and farther away from my mother, Christina, and the rest of my troubles.

* * *

I am so sorry to those who hated my last chapter, I had a HUGE writers block, and tried my best to make a chapter out of the small idea I hade for that chapter, I hope you like this chapter! please tell me if you like/hate and give me something that i can add/change about this story to make it better, please just don't flame me for no reason, I know my grammar is kinda bad (sorry my spell check won't work!) and for those who say I need a translator, I am currently taking Italian as my language, and I am getting the spelling of the work from the Italian text book, for the French...any one now any good websites with good translators??

sorry for the long authors note!!!

-lykomigosh23


	6. GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AUTORS NOTE!:

_HIIIIII people!!_

_I am sorry for the long wait!!_

_But I still need some more time to write this chapter!_

Casa Bonita Rocks My Socks_ I would LOVE it if you could just send the link to the translator in a review for this authors note!!_

_I hate authors' notes, I am soooooo sorry but I had to write one!!_

_Hope you'll forgive me!_

_-lykomigosh23_


	7. The pizzeria

_Hey guys! Casa Bonita Rocks My Socks thanks for the advice. Ok this may make me sound like a complete idiot, but what is a thread, and what is PM?? I am really very new at this, I usually just write my stories down in a notebook and share it with my friends, and then I decided to post some up here._

_**MASSIE POV**_

I sat at my computer desk chatting with Alicia, I felt my stomach lurch, I was so stupid to give her my screen name, but I guess I was so desperate to get things back to the way they were…

Holagirl-hey

Massikur- hi…

Massikur- g2g ttyl bye

Massikur has signed off 6:00pm

"HEY MOM I'M GOING OUT! I'LL BE BACK AROUND 7, I'LL CALL ISAAK IF I NEED ANYTHING!"

"OK HONEY DON'T FORGET TO CALL!"

I laughed, I guess my mom didn't hear me.

I sighed and got changed into 7 For All Mankind A-Pocket Nakita Jeans, Anne Klein New York Silk Crepe Tee, and a pair of Yves Saint Laurent Muse Flat Slides.

I know my mom would approve this, it was August!

I walked out to Isaac, who opened the door for me.

He drove me down to the Pizzeria, and dropped me off.

"I have my cell if you need anything."

We both said at the exact same time, and laughed.

"Bye Isaac."

I walked into the pizzeria, only to see Katrina Washington, sitting with Josh Hotz.

I walked over and sat down.

"Hello Katrina?" I said

"Bonjour Massie" She said looking up at me with her perfect blue eyes.

She looks exactly like her brother, Kyle. We used to date before I moved, then we decided to break up because of the long distance.

Katrina always bragged about knowing French since she was 2 because her mother only spoke French.

"How long are you visiting?"

"Oh, I'm not visiting, I moved back."

Katrina looked surprised. So did Josh.

"I must go, I promised my mother I would help her design the wedding dress for the Duchess! She made me promise!" Katrina said, got up, kissed Josh on the cheek, and walked out.

"Hey Massie, how was England?"

"It was nice, but it's nice to be home."

"JOSH!"

We both turned to see a guy who looked to be our age, with shaggy blonde hair, and brown eyes, like a dogs eyes.

"Hey Derek, come on Massie."

Josh grabbed my arm and led me over to Derek, who was with a guy with black hair, and two different colored eyes, one green and one blue, that guy was with a girl with long blonde hair, and turquoise blue eyes, in just plane jeans, a blue T-shirt.

"Josh who is she?" Derek asked eyeing me.

"This is Massie, you remember her Derek?" Josh asked, signaling me to take a seat.

"Oh I remember you!" Derek said,

"Um, I am really sorry, but I don't remember any of you besides Josh." I said looking at them

"Um, so I guess we should introduce ourselves." Derrick said.

"I'm Derrick, the kid with the two different colored eyes is Cam, and the blonde haired girl is Claire, she just moved here as well." Derek said pointing to each person.

"Hi." I said sitting down as far away from Claire as possible, she was dressed in non-designer clothing, and her converses looked as if they were worn many times. It was disgusting.

"So Claire, where did you move from?" I asked, picking up a slice of pizza from the box in the middle of the table. I picked up a napkin and dabbed of the grease.

"I moved here from France, where did you move here from?" She asked tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I used to live here but then moved to England." I answered, looking at Claire more closely. She didn't have a French accent.

"Do you speak French?" Cam asked

"Yea, I speak French." Claire replied

"Why did you move?" I asked, and I saw Claire wince.

"My dads work transferred him to Westchester, so we moved here."

I could tell she was lying by the way she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Oh, same here, my dad transferred here too, where does your dad work?" I asked

"Um…He's an engineer, and his boss decided to transfer him here, because they have an office building here, and they needed him here." Claire said, looking down.

"Um I have to go, I'll talk to you later!" Claire said, getting up, giving Cam 5.00 to help pay for the pizza and left.

"So, what school are you going to?" Derrick

"OCD boarding school prep, but I come home for the weekends." Massie replied

"Cool, that's the same school we go to, the sports program is fantastic." Cam said, smiling.

"What sport do you play?" I asked

"I play soccer with Derrick and Josh." Cam answered as Derrick took another slice of pizza

"Oh that's cool." I said, taking another look at Derrick, he was kind of cute…

_Ok I hope you liked this chapter!!_

_I promise the next chapter will be better/longer!!!_

_-lykomigosh23 _


	8. the pizzeria part 2of2

CLAIRE POV

I left the pizzeria, and jogged home.

Something about Massie made me feel uncomfortable… I think she knows I'm lying…oh god I hope not!!

I ran up to my house, and jogged quietly up the steps…

"CLAIR LYONS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?"

Crud.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!?" I blew up. I have no clue where the anger came from…it just appeared.

"Mommy, why are you screaming?"

I turned to see Christina standing on the steps in a giant Tshirt of _my _dads.

"_What is she wearing?!?_" I tried to say, but it came out in a growl. I did not know I could growl like that, let alone be this mad. But then again I never knew I had a sister, I never knew my mom was cheating on my dad, I never knew she was the one who filed the divorce, I never knew she got pregnant with her stupid business partner George!

"CLAIRE! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO YOUR SISTER!" My mom said.

"_She's not my sister!_"

I ran up to my room, shoving Christina out of the way and locked my door.

WITH MASSIE!

MASSIE POV

Derrick was kinda cute, but what about Kyle?

"You ok?" Derrick asked me

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my trance, "Oh yea I'm fine, but I gotta go, I promised my mom I would be home ten minutes ago!" I lied

I walked out and sighed. Why did u get so nervous? What the heck was wrong with me?

"Massie!"

I turned to see Derrick running out.

"Hey! Before you leave, can you put your number in my phone? Josh would never let me live it down if I called him and asked him for your number!"

I laughed and put my cell number into his phone. If he was Josh's friend then he must be ok.

"Massie!"

I turned to see Isaac.

"Coming!"

I turned to face Derrick, "I'll call you later Derrick, bye!"

I got into the car.

WITH ALICIA

I sat on my bed.

"HEY DAD, DO YOU KNOW WHERE A PIZZARIA IS AROUND HERE?" I yelled down to my dad.

"YEA, WHY?"

"I WANT TO GO THERE!"

"FINE, BE DOWN HERE IN 10 MINUTES!"

10 MINUTES LATER

I walked down and my dad gave a ride to the pizzeria.

I walked in and up to the counter…crud. I only have enough money for a soft drink!

I cursed under my breath and turned when I smacked into some one else.

"AHHHH!"

"Are you ok?"

I looked up to see a boy who looked to by my age, with thick dark hair and eyes, with long thick lashes. He was HOTT!

"I'm fine." I said smiling.

"That's good, I'm just wondering, why were you cursing earlier?"

"I didn't bring enough money to pay for my pizza."

"Here, my friends and I are splitting a pie, you can share with us. And don't worry we didn't drug it or anything!"

I laughed and stupidly let him lead me to his table.

"I'm Josh by the way."

"Alicia."

"So, I've never seen you around here."

"I just moved here."

"Cool! What school are you going to?"

"OCD/Briarwood boarding school prep."

"Cool, that's where I go to school with my friends."

"What are you friends names?"

"The blonde dude is Derrick, and the dude with the two different colored eyes is Cam."

"Nice to meet you!" I said shaking their hands.

Wow, all three of them are cute!

KRISTEN POV WITH KRISTEN

I sat in my room with my cousin Celeste painted her toe nails blood red.

"Quanti anni hai?" Celeste asked me (1)

"Io sono tredici anni." I responded (2)

"Cool." She replied in English.

"Yea." I replied back, "How do you know Italian?"

"I took it as my world language since 7th grade!" She said starting to put a top coat on my toes.

"What are you going to college for?" I asked

"Something for the government, I know that." Celeste said finishing my nails

"Grazie!"(3) I said

"Prego!"(4) she replied

* * *

_Ok i hope you liked it!! please tell me if you did/didn't! Constructive criticism welcome! _

_TRANSLATIONS_

_(1) How old are you(Celeste)_

_(2) I am thirteen years old.(Kristen)_

_(3) Thank you!(Celeste)_

_(4) You're welcome!(Kristen)_


	9. NOO AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok I am so sorry for the authors note, but I am currently looking for a beta who knows French, or knows someone who knows French pretty well, if you are interested please PM me. Thank you, and I will promise to have a new chapter up by Friday February 15.

Thank you!!

-lykomigosh23


	10. The big meeting

WITH DYLAN

DYLAN POV

I sat in my bedroom munching on a stupid granola bar.

"MOM, WHEN THE HECK IS DINER!!??!!"

"20 MINUTES!" She called back to me.

"Ugh!"

I fell back onto my bed.

"DYLAN, GO RUN TO THE STORE AND GET ME A GALLON OF MILK PLEASE!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE OUT OF MILK, AND I'M RUNNING DOWN TO THE TV STATION TO SEE IF I CAN GET MY SHOW AIRED SOMETIME SOON. NOW GO!"

WITH DYLAN NO ONES POV

Dylan walked out of her house, and down the steps shoving two crumpled five dollar bills in her pocket.

"TAXI!" Dylan yelled trying to get the yellow cars attention, but no luck.

"Need help?"

Dylan turned around to see a guy with dark hair, and thick eyelashes, with an old Yankees cap on.

"What does it look like?" Dylan snapped

The boy laughed and hailed a taxi for Dylan.

"Thanks." Was all Dylan said

As the taxi drove away, he pulled out his cell phone and started texting

ALICIA POV WITH ALICIA

UGH!

My stomach felt HORRIBLE!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Stupid phone…" I mumbled reading my latest text message from Josh.

Josh: Hey, how r u?

Alicia: my stomach hurts!! If feels like something is trying to claw its way out of it!!

Josh: nice picture

Alicia: That better b sarcastic

Josh: it is!!

Alicia:  it hurts!!!

Josh: aww poor Alicia!!

Alicia: That's right, poor mee!!!!

Josh: lol

Alicia: Do u know how weird it is to c a guy use lol?

Josh: nope.

Alicia: lol

Josh: if you start to feel better, come down to the Pizzerea.

Alicia: ok, u do know u spelled Pizzerea wrong, its supposed 2 b pizzeria.

Josh: lol. ok.

Alicia: g2g eat soup and sleep

Josh: ok! Feel better!!

Alicia: kk

Alicia: byeeeeeee!!!

WITH ALICIA NO ONE POV

Alicia was about to put her phone down when she got a message from Massie

Massie: Heyy!!

Alicia: um hi

Massie: Everything ok??

Alicia: Don't feel good, g2g. bye

Alicia turned off her phone before Massie could reply.

Alicia's dad walked into the room holding a tray of chicken noodle soup.

"Feel better angel!" he said, and left the soup on her bedside table.

"Thanks daddy."

Alicia ate about half of the soup, then went to sleep.

WITH CLAIRE NO ONE POV

Claire walked silently into the kitchen and left a note, the note read:

Dear mom,

I've gone out for a walk, don't worry about me, I'm with friends, and I know they won't try anything bad, they are going to the same school as me, I'll be back no later than 5.

-Claire

It was 12:45 in the afternoon, which gave Claire plenty of time to hang with Cam, Derrick, Josh, and the others.

Her mother would not be back from the super market with Christina for at least another ten minutes so Claire had time to prepare.

She ran up the steps and quickly changed into a white abarcrombie T-shirt that her friend Lana gave her, and a pair of 7 for all mankind dark wash jeans, that Lana also gave her.

"Thank you Lana!" Claire said to no one in particular.

She heard a rock hit her window.

"Claire, you ready??"

"Coming Cam!!"

Claire and Cam walked over to the pizza place, slice of heaven.

"Claire these are my friends Kemp and Chris, guys meet Claire."

Claire said hello, and sat in-between Derrick and Cam, with Josh sitting across from her.

That's when Claire saw a beautiful girl walk into the room, and sat next to Josh.

"Guys, this is Alicia, Alicia this is Kemp, Chris, and Claire."

"Hey, I'm Alicia!" Alicia said extending her hand to shake Claire's.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said, shaking Alicia hand.

Derrick got up and called out, "Massie!!"

Claire saw Massie walk over to where they were sitting.

"OMG Alicia?!"

"Massie!?"

The two girls hugged, and Massie just gave Claire a not of acknowledgement.

"This is interesting!" A snooty voice said from behind them,

They all turned to see Katrina standing there, tapping her foot.

"Joshie, you miss me??" Katrina said sitting on Josh's lap.

"Katrina…hey…you canceled again last night" Josh stated as Alicia glared at Katrina.

"I know! And I'm so sorry!!" Katrina said, "Oh, Josh who are they?" Katrina said motioning to Alicia and Claire.

"Um, this is Alicia Rivera who just moved here from Spain, and Claire who just moved here from France." Josh said pointing to each girl.

"Oh, you're from France? That means you speak French right?" Katrina questioned Claire who began to look uncomfortable.

"Oui." Claire answered. (a/n-that is the only French word I know, it means yes.)

"CAM!"

Cam turned to see 27 year old Celeste who was dating his brother, Harris and a girl their age trailed behind them.

"Hey Celeste." Cam answered

"Cam, this is my cousin, she's going to school with you guys, you think you can help her get settled?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh and can you help her friend Dylan to? She's here somewhere…OH! She's getting a soda, here she comes now."

Celeste introduced her Cousin Kristen Gregory, and her friend Dylan Marvel.

"Hey." They both said at the same time, and soon started getting into an interesting conversation about the latest styles in Italy that were soon going to be HUGE in America.

Claire soon joined the conversation, hoping to get away from Katrina.

"So what's new in France?" Alicia asked

"Nothing new, but hats are in right now." (a/n-I have no clu wat is in over in france right now.)

"Cool." Massie said, she was being nicer to Claire.

"So, why did you move here?" Alicia asked Dylan.

"My mom's talk show." Dylan answered

"Awesome!" Alicia, Claire, and Massie said.

* * *

_ok i said i would have a chapter by friday, and i do!! lol,_

_I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!! please PM me if you are interested!! but i ask that you know some french!!_

_thank you to all who have reviewed!!_

lykomigosh23 :) 


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!

Hello people!

Ok, I know that it has been a long time since I updated!

So please forgive!

I am still waiting for the French translations from my Beta, littleitalygrl2.

So please don't loose faith!

I promise to update soon…I hope…I'll see if she has the chapter done.

Thank you for reading this!!

-lykomigosh23


	12. Wow

"Cool."ﾝ Massie said, she was being nicer to Claire.

"So, why did you move here?" Alicia asked Dylan.

"My mom's talk show."ﾝ Dylan answered

"Awesome!" Alicia, Claire, and Massie said

"What's your moms talk show called?"ﾝ Claire asked, pushing a piece of her blonde hair away from her face.

"It's called the Daily Grind."ﾝ Dylan answered, pulling her mass

of curly red hair into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Massie turned to Kristen, "Do you play any sports?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, I play soccer." Kristen answered.

"You know, our school has a girls soccer team." Katrina said, squishing herself in between Massie and Claire.

"So, Claire, quâ estce que lâ ecole sont tu de prevu essayer vais au?"(1)

Katrina asked,in French.

"OCD Briarwood prep." Claire replied.

"Sont tu boarding, ou sont tu vais a la stay home."(2)

"Boarding." Claire answered

""Um, hello?! Can you speak in English puhlease?!" Massie said, hating the fact the Katrina was able to talk to Claire in French, who knows what lies Katrina could be telling her about Massie?

Katrina was about to reply when Josh stepped in, "Girls, pizza's here."Massie shot Katrina a dirty look when no one was looking.

"Girls," Derrick said, getting the girls attention, "This is

Griffin, he goes to our school. Griffin, meet Massie Block, Alicia...uhh..."

"Rivera." Alicia said politely.

"Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil."Derrick finished

"Hey, nice to meet you girls." Griffin said, motioning to one of the waitresses that he was taking a break and sat in between Kristen and Dylan.

"I've never seen your faces around here, you guys just move

here?"Griffin asked, looking at Kristen. Kristen was silent, then realized that the question was aimed at her. Her face turned red as a tomato, "Um I just moved her from Italy."

"That's awesome!" Derrick said, as he took a bite of pizza, "You speak Italian?"

"No! I speak german!" Kristen said sarcastically, "Yes, I speak Italian!"

"Speak some!" Griffin said

"Io sono bionda, energica, e dinamica." Kristen said, as if it were part of her daily routine.

"I think I speak for everybody when I say, what?" Derrick said

Kristen's laugh filled the silence, "I said, I am blonde,energetic, and dynamic." (a/nthose are the real translations, I got them from my

Italian text book!!)

"Oh!" everyone said

"That's cool, you know, that you can speak another language."Griffin said.

"Well, I can tell you right now, English is my second language, and it's not exactly a piece of cake!"

"Do you need help with your English?" Griffin asked

"I know English, my mother began teaching me when I was 6, but I

guess you could help me, there are still some things I do not get."

"Well, instead of Do not you can use don't"

"Ok, um, can we go over this at like the library, not while you're with friends?" Kristen asked politely

"Sure, here, call me and tell me a time, day, and place that would be good

for you." He said, writing his number on a napkin, folding it and placing it into the palm of her hand.

"CLAIRE!"All heads turned to see Claire's mom, holding Christina, come bursting into slice Of Heaven.

"Mamo?!" Claire gasped.(3)

"Oui, Quâ' estce que tu vas faire?!"(4) she replied, in French.

"Je faire ce Je voudrais sortir avec les copains!"(5) Claire answered back.

"Mommy, what are you saying?" Christina said, obviously not knowing the French language.

Claire's face paled with rage.

"Claire, si pas vous move ou vous sont grounded!"(6) She yelled at her daughter, ignoring Christina's plea to speak in English.

"Dire moi câ'st long!"(7) Claire said, getting up from the table, knocking over her chair in the process, and storming out, slamming the door of the restaurant.

"CLAIRE!"Claire's mom glared out the window at her daughters retreating form, and took off after her, pulling Christina behind her.

"Wow." Massie said quietly, to herself, but the others nodded in agreement, starring at the empty spot where Claire, her mother and Christina stood seconds ago.

_Well there you go! thank you littleitalygrl2 for being my beta!_

_well here are the french translations!_

_1-So, Claire, what school are you planning on going to_

_2-Are you boarding, or are you going to stay home_

_3-Mom?!_

_4-Yes, what were you thinking?!_

_5-I was thinking that I would go out with some friends of mine!_

_6-Claire, don't you move or you're grounded!_

_7-Tell me how long!_

_Once agian i would like to thank littleitalygrl2 for being my beta and helping with the french!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

Ok, I know that we all hate authors notes, but THIS IS IMPORTANT!

There is a new poll up on my profile, the question is asking which of my stories I should put on hold until school lets out on June 13, PLEASE VOTE!

THE STORY THAT IS SELECTED WILL BE BUT ON HOLD! I REPEAT HOLD ONLY!!

Thank you for reading this!!


	14. GAHH sorry! another authors note

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE!

So PLEASE vote!

So sorry for the inconvenience!!

-lykomigosh23


	15. POLL RESULTS

Ok, the poll results are in

Ok, the poll results are in! thank you to those who voted!!

Here are the results!

1 Mission Impossible(High school musical) 32 percent

2 Going back(Spirited away) 28 percent

3 The clique is going international(The clique series) 16 percent

4 Old memories painful memories(The clique series) 12 percent

5 Past present secrets(twilight) 8 percent

6 The secret seven(Teen titans) 4 percent

As you can tell, Mission impossible got the most votes, so Mission Impossible is on hold until June 13, 2008.

There will be some new chapters up for Mission Impossible by June 13!

Thanks once again for voting!

For the stories that will NOT be put on hold, the next chapter will be up soon, I have finals this week, and the next two weeks, so updates will be a little slow.

So sorry for the three authors notes in a row, so very sorry! I'll try to make the next chapters long if I have time!

-lykomigosh23:)


End file.
